Daughter of the Dragonlines
by JdeGraff
Summary: I'm revising and rewriting. Still lots of shoujo-ai. Same story as before.
1. Default Chapter

Daughter of the Dragon Lines  
A Sailor Moon/Ranma 1/2 crossover by John deGraffenreid  
  
Greetings once again one and all. Welcome to my very first crossover story involving Sailor Moon and Ranma 1/2. These are two pretty cool mangas and I have no claim of ownership to either of them. So please don't sue me. If you don't like stories involving girl/girl relationships please don't flame me if you choose to read this. I'll be forced to share your flame with my friends and get a few laughs. Note that this is the rewrite of the story in order to make things more clear. This is also the official sequel to Two Lonely People.  
  
If you love Akane/Ranma tales or are a huge fan of Akane you might want to go somewhere else. She is not treated kindly in this tale and I make no apologies for it. It's just how I need things to be for my story. So all "Knights of the True Fiancée can just move along. Or if you do choose to read this tale, send me your thoughts.   
  
Dedication: I dedicate this tale to my good friends Heather, V-chan, Bear and all the other really cool friends I've made online.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Prologue:  
How it ended in Nerima  
  
This is the way the world ends, not with a bang but a whimper. I don't really know who it was that said that but it describes perfectly how things ended in Nerima. However that was the ending and before the ending there is a beginning. The beginning of the end came some three months ago, in a way no one expected.   
  
I had finished a delivery run and was on my way back to the Neko-Hanten when I heard what I thought to be quiet sobbing. Many people think of me as being heartless and an airhead, of which I am neither. I used my considerable tracking skills to follow the sounds to a bridge where, much to my dismay, I saw my beloved curled into a ball beneath the bridge crying. I thought that there must be something wrong, he never cried. For a moment I considered using my usual greeting for my beloved but seeing such a mighty warrior in such a state gave me pause. So I decided, for the first time in my life, to be totally honest with him. I would reveal that which I had kept secret for so long at hiba-chan's insistence. I quietly walked up behind my beloved and kneeled behind "her".  
  
"Ranma? Are, are you ok?" To say that she was startled was an understatement. She spun around and glared at me, a look I never want to see again. She tried to hide behind her wall of ego but to one who often spent nights crying in lamentation over lost friendships, this wall was now painfully obvious. I kick myself for not having noticed it sooner. "Why were you crying Ranma?" I asked in perfect Japanese.  
  
"What do you want Shampoo?" She asked, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "And since when can you speak that good?" I smiled at this.  
  
"I heard you crying Ranma. Is it so odd that I would come and see what was wrong? I didn't know it was you until I got to the bridge. Does it really seem so strange that I would try and comfort someone in pain?" She looked at me as if I had grown another head, which caused me to giggle a bit. "As for my language, well hiba-chan insisted I down play my intelligence so people would underestimate me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." My beloved considered my words and sighed.  
  
"Its ok Shampoo, I gotta go now though. Maybe we'll talk later." I could see her resolve threatening to crack, the unshed tears shimmering in those sapphire eyes. I moved closer opening my arms so my beloved would realize that I wanted to help, not glomp onto her like some oversexed bimbo. She was hesitant, but I spoke as she turned to leave.  
  
"Please don't go Ranma. I want to listen to you, please tell me what's wrong?" She stopped at this and turned back towards me. The look in her eyes broke my heart. She didn't trust me; I never should have listened to great-grandmother, all the drugs and spices and magical love charms had eroded whatever trust my beloved may have had for me. I steeled myself for what I knew Ranma would say.  
  
"Why should I believe you?" Ranma said in a low whisper. "No one ever wants to hear me. I'm just a sex-changing freak after all. Even my own mother could care less about what happens to me." It was then that I realized just how alone Ranma must have felt. I was an amazon warrior, and among the best warriors of my generation, but I still had friends back in my village. Ranma had never been allowed the luxury of friendship. I approached slowly and embraced my beloved, not as the bimbo he had come to hate, but as the friend I should have tried to be from the start. She stiffened for a moment, but when my beloved saw I intended nothing but to hold her, her resolve crumbled and the greatest warrior I have ever known, became the wonderful human being that I have come to love more than my own life. It was then that I let my own façade crumble and my tears mixed with those of my beloved. I think we saw a portion of each other's true selves that night.   
  
"Never say that about yourself Ranma." I told her softly. "I promise I'll never think of you that way." She seemed a little comforted by this, though she was still noticeably nervous around me. I then gave my beloved my word as a warrior and a martial artist that I would only pursue a friendship with her. She forgave me and went on her way; however the haunted look of pain was still in her eyes. I knew things were going to reach a head and soon.  
  
It was the following day when things began to get worse in some ways, but so much better in all the ways that count. It began early in the morning; I had stayed in a cluster of nearby trees so that I could watch over Ranma as she slept. I watched as Akane carried her "pet" into the bathroom. My eyes widened in surprise as the implications of this entered into my thoughts. I truly prayed that what I thought was going on wasn't the case. I used stealth techniques handed down over three thousand years to creep up on the bathroom window to listen in on the kitchen destroyer. What I heard haunts me to this day.  
  
"Alright Ryo-chan I'll change you back, just stop squirming." Akane said with a giggle. My eyes narrowed in rage, but I made no move, all I did was listen. "You know Ryo-chan I think you should challenge Ranma again, I hit "her" pretty hard last night. The pervert should still be feeling it this morning." I wanted to kill Akane, make her suffer; but still I did nothing. So long as Ranma knew nothing of what was going on I could make no move. It was then that P-Chan spoke up.  
  
"You got it Akane-chan. I'll make the coward suffer for losing the cask of Nanichuan and keeping me from my cure." He growled at this but I have long ago learned that the pig could never beat my beloved. However what I heard next chilled me to the bone.  
  
"Oh the pervert didn't lose your cure Ryo-chan its right here." My eyes widened in shock as I took the chance and looked through the bottom of the window. Again Amazon stealth techniques win. I watched as Akane pulled a loose stone from the corner of the room and withdrew a small cask of water. "As soon as I found out about it I hid the real one here and filled another cask with plain old regular water." I heard the opening of a stopper and then running water. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I realized just how much of a betrayal my beloved would consider this. It would be enough to destroy her. I needed advice on this, but great-grandmother would only want to use this as an opportunity to drag my beloved to China. I didn't know what to do. As I turned to leave I heard sounds of a more intimate nature coming from the furo. My warrior's façade dropped as I fled the scene.  
  
I ran for what seemed like hours, though in truth it was more like minutes. I stopped in a park and went to the most secluded area I could find. My secret place, the place I went to whenever I needed to remind myself I was more that just an amazon; that I was more than a warrior, but a human being as well. I buried my face in my hands and wept more than I have in many years. I wept for my beloved who would be destroyed over this. I don't know how long I was there but I woke when a hand gently shook my shoulder. I awoke to see Ranma's mother standing over me; a look of genuine concern on her face.  
  
"Excuse me, Xian Pu is it? I saw you sleeping here and I felt I should come over and make sure you were all right." I was a little surprised by this, I'd had little interaction with Ranma's mother and what little I did have had led me to believe that she was a much harsher woman. She sat next to me and waited for me to speak. I decided to do so, in my true voice, not the bimbo act I was forced to adhere to.  
  
"Thank you for your concern Mrs. Saotome. I wish I could say I was all right but I'm not. I found something out recently that could potentially destroy your son, my beloved." She seemed to smile at my new title for her son/daughter. "I don't know how, or if I should tell him though." She looked me over, saw the redness in my eyes and streaks going down my face and spoke gently.  
  
"What did you find out Xian Pu? I would know if it has anything to do with my son." I nodded thinking to myself that her lack of surprise for my newfound speech was an indication that this was a formidable woman if she had expected that I could always speak in this manner.  
  
"I was watching over the Tendo home, not for any other reason than to ensure that Ranma was doing ok. I heard movements in the bathroom and decided to investigate. In doing so I discovered that Ranma's "true" fiancée has known the true identity of her "pet" P-Chan. How long she's known this I don't know, but I do know that he is no longer among those cursed by Jusenkyo. Akane stole the Nanichuan that was to be given to Ranma and used it on P-Chan this morning. The cask that Happosai drank was nothing more than normal water." I watched her eyes narrow, I hoped against hope that she would believe me. Though in truth after my previous actions she had no reason to. She looked me over and stood, turning to face me again. "I know you have no reason to believe me Lady Saotome, and in truth I deserve your doubt." I told her. "But please believe me, no matter how much I might love Ranma I would never lie about this." Her gaze softened as she spoke.  
  
"I know Xian Pu. I have watched all of you interact with my son, and I must be honest in that I've not been impressed. Though of all of my son's fiancées have done things I find highly questionable, you are the most skilled in the Art. However I must ask that you tell no one of this Xian Pu, I will look into matters myself. Should what you told me prove to be true then I shall declare my son free of all engagements. Unfortunately Ranma will most likely find out about this the hard way. I thank you for telling me, it is clear that you care deeply for Ranma and that is greatly appreciated. I can't say what will happen in the future but should you continue to behave in this manner I will give you my complete support in your courting of my son." She gave me a motherly hug and turned to leave, leaving my very shocked; it was clear that Nodoka Saotome was FAR more observant than any of us ever gave her credit for.  
  
I kept what had happened from my great-grandmother and resolved to keep and eye on my beloved to ensure that he, or she depending on form, would be all right. Of course things were far from it, in fact things for Ranma were horrible. Akane was being horrible to him. You would think that after what happened on Phoenix Mountain she would have gotten the hint, but no this is Akane the great; she who can do no wrong. It truly sickens me to see how she abuses Ranma, but for now I do nothing. In accordance with his mother's wishes Ranma must learn on his own that Akane doesn't really love him. Until then all I could do was watch and try to be there for Ranma whenever she needed someone to talk to. I went to Ukyo and told her I didn't want to fight anymore. She seemed surprised by this; but she understood the need for friendship and we called a truce. Neither of us would pursue Ranma as we had previously done. What we would do, would be her friends and confidants. Something my beloved needed far more than fiancées. After the high school had let the students out for the day I remained hidden and followed them for a time. Predictably Ryouga appeared out of no where, screaming his usual battle cry.  
  
"PREPARE TO DIE RANMA!!!!" I kept myself hidden as I knew Ranma could easily defeat Ryouga. Looking back I should have noticed the smug look on Akane's face. She had planned this attack and planned it well. Ranma was faster and far more powerful than the lost boy. The battle went as I had predicted it would, with Ranma trouncing Ryouga and Akane yelling at him to quit picking on Ryouga. Her outburst distracted Ranma enough for Ryouga to use an attack I didn't expect.  
  
"Now you're mine Ranma! Bakusai Tenketsu Hokodan!" I almost screamed out in shock as I saw Ryouga strike the ground causing a burst of green flame to lash out and strike Ranma, knocking him into a nearby fountain. As Ranma rose Ryouga was on her, not relenting. He moved faster than I had ever seen him move before. Something was seriously amiss. Ryouga was NOT this good. A realization came to me, something I of all people should have noticed. He was pretending to be weaker. As I pretended to be less intelligent. Judging by Akane's reaction she had planned all of this from day one. Anger and rage flowed through my body as I contemplated making myself known, but I had given my word that I would not interfere so all I did was watch with growing pain.   
  
My beloved did well against Ryouga, though it was obvious that she was surprised by Ryouga's newfound speed. If something didn't happen soon this fight would most likely injure an innocent bystander. The fight ended all right, just not in the way I had expected. Ranma had managed to throw Ryouga into the very fountain that she had been knocked into. Upon seeing Ryouga emerge as a man and not a pig her reaction was predictable.  
  
"Ryouga?! You're cured! B..but how? I thought the Nanichuan water was all gone? How'd you do it?"  
  
"Yeah right Ranma, like I'd tell you. Serves you right you jerk for making my life hell." This was going to get ugly fast.  
  
"What did you just say P-Chan?" Ranma said, her battle aura starting to glow. It was then that Akane intervened.  
  
"I TOLD YOU TO QUIT PICKING ON RYOUGA YOU HENTAI FREAK!" One mallet later Ranma was flying through the air again. Putting thoughts of revenge aside I followed Ranma's trajectory and fished her out of the canal. The mallet blow was a bad one, she would be unconscious for hours. Looking around I decided that the best place to take Ranma would be to her mother. I was so focused on getting my beloved to her mother that I didn't stop to take stock of her injuries. I gathered Ranma into my arms started to use the roofs to leap to her mother's home. Oh yes, how I avoided transforming into a cat, well lets just say that after Saffron the village elders used what little of Jusenkyo's waters we had preserved for ourselves to restore me to full womanhood.   
  
It took about fifteen minutes to reach the home of Nodoka Saotome. When we arrived and Nodoka saw the state her child was in we arrived, she came running through the front door and took Ranma from my arms. She allowed me to follow her into her home and help put Ranma into a bed where she would be able to rest and recover. I related to her what I had seen and it gave her pause.  
  
"So in other words it would seem that Akane has broken the engagement." She sighed and continued. "Xian Pu, please I must ask you to be patient. I hope that Ranma will realize what is going on without anyone having to tell him." I smiled and nodded.   
  
"As you wish Lady Saotome. In my tribe the mother's word is law. You are a strong woman, deserving of much respect. I will hold my tongue for now. However, should it prove necessary I WILL step in." Nodoka smiled at this, I think she was thinking that I would make a good wife at this point. Not my intention to make her think this, I gave my word that I would be Ranma's friend unless he or she wished otherwise. Ranma slept through the night, I know because I kept watch over her. She slept fitfully, her dreams racked by nightmares and terrors too deep for anyone to truly understand. Nodoka came into the room as I sat and watched my beloved sleep. She had heard her cry out for help, I was trying to soothe Ranma's troubled state but she was crying out for her mother. She gathered her child into her arms and rocked her gently, whispering soothing words and gradually the terror subsided and Ranma once again fell into a semi-peaceful slumber, holding onto her mother for dear life. The look in her eyes told me she wanted to hear what could possibly have happened to make Ranma cry out in such soul wrenching fright. I knew this talk would come, I had just always hoped that I wouldn't have to be the one to give it.   
  
I told her everything I knew about, the Neko-Ken, Jusenkyo, the engagements, Herb, Saffron, the things my great-grandmother had done. Her face grew more and more horrified with each tale. Genma Saotome would face a reckoning one-day, whether that reckoning came in the form of Nodoka, myself or Ranma would remain to be seen though. I apologized for my people's actions toward her child and begged her forgiveness. She took a moment to consider this and nodded her assent. However she added that in the long run it was not her place to forgive, but Ranma's.  
  
  
It was two days later that I began to notice Ukyo stealing glances at Nabiki Tendo, also known as "Mercenary Girl". I didn't really know what to make of it at first so I bided my time until an appropriate time presented itself for me to ask her about it. But I get ahead of myself, ever since our talk about being Ranma's friends instead of fiancées we had gotten together to talk about various things. It was during these times that I could tell she was pining for someone. I thought it was Ranma, but when I saw her stare longingly at Nabiki I put two and two together. Of course the problem was getting them together, I made the decision to ask Ranma what he thought. I could only hope that this would not hurt my friendship with Ukyo. I followed Ranma, waiting for an opportunity to talk, that time came fairly quickly.  
  
"You can stop following me Shampoo, I know you're there." That's Ranma for you, more observant than we realize. "Thanks for getting me home the other day Shampoo, the tomboy must have hit me harder than I was figuring she would. What do you want by the way?" I cringed a little at the accusatory hint in his voice but I knew he would be happy for Ukyo.  
  
"Well Ranma, I wanted to talk to you about a mutual friend of ours."  
  
"And who might that be Shampoo? If you mean Ukyo I already know, hope it works out for her too?" Ok, now I admit that I hadn't expected THAT response. I mean for all his good points Ranma has never been that good at picking up on romantic feelings. My expression must have been humorous because Ranma started to laugh. I gave him a mock glare but smiled after a moment. She looked at me with that cocky smirk and spoke. "I already know about Ucchan and how she feels Shampoo. It's nice that you wanted to talk to me about it though. I think it'll work itself out though."   
  
Ranma went on to tell me how Ukyo had approached him shortly after the failed wedding and how they had stayed up all night talking. She had apparently told him about her feelings for the middle daughter of the Tendos. She also went on to tell me that Nabiki felt the same way about Ukyo and that to honor his debt to Ukyo he had arranged for the two of them to meet in secret at various places in Nerima. Though never at the same place twice, just in case some one saw them. I was amazed at Ranma's resourcefulness, though I really shouldn't have been. This is, after all, the person who defeated my great grandmother on many different occasions.  
  
"Thank you Shampoo," She said. "It's nice to know that you care about Ukyo that much. She doesn't have a lot of friends." As she said this a pained look appeared in her eyes, but just as quickly vanished behind a mask of macho bravado. I knew I had made mistakes and I could only pray that my recent actions had shown Ranma I wanted to be his friend before anything else. We walked on for a time, no words were spoken but the sadness in my beloved was apparent. We arrived at the Tendo home in time to see Akane standing at the gate, glowing with hatred.  
  
"I knew it! You hentai FREAK! HOW DARE YOU BRING THAT SLUT HERE!" She drew her mallet and would have struck Ranma had I not intervened. Moving faster than I can ever I drew my bonbori and jumped in front of Ranma, blocking the hammer with my own weapon. "What do you think you're doing you bimbo slut?! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" She screamed. Insults such as these make me mad, I wanted to scream back at her about what I knew; but that would have hurt Ranma. She's seen enough pain without me adding to it. Akane went into her usual tirade and kept swinging at me. Of course I blocked every strike with no effort at all, as I blocked her strikes I extended my senses to look for Ranma and could find no trace of her. Umisen-ken strikes again. I nearly paid for that distraction with my life, as it registered in my mind that Ranma was using the technique to keep out of Akane's way the mallet wielding girl hit me in the side of the head, sending me flying out of her yard and into a building across the street. Before I could get up she ran up to me and began kicking me repeatedly in the ribs. She had a snarl on her face that was soon replaced by a smug look of satisfaction.  
  
"Akane! That's enough, you'll hurt her." She turned to see Ranma who had dropped the Umisen-ken cloak. For a moment I thought I saw a brief look of worry in Ranma's eyes, as I berated myself for making a beginner's mistake. I had allowed myself to become distracted and overconfident. Looking back on the fight now I can see that Akane must have had Ryouga training her. It's the only way she could have stood up to me really. These thoughts fled my mind as Akane rounded on her fiancée.   
  
"I knew it! I knew you were seeing this slut behind my back you hentai freak!" Her rage was boiling over, feeding her battle aura, and turning it dark red.  
  
"Akane it ain't like that." Ranma tried to explain but her words were falling on deaf ears.  
  
"SHUT UP! I HATE YOU! YOU FREAK I WISH I'D NEVER EVEN MET YOU!" As she screamed her tirade I tried to get up but my overconfidence from the fight proved to be my undoing. Crashing into the wall, with the added effect of the Tendo girl kicking my ribs repeatedly made moving very painful. I swallowed heavily and started focusing my chi so that I could gather the strength to move. I would soon find the strength, but it would not come from my chi. Akane was still screaming, my poor beloved just stood there as she stomped over to her. "YOU WORTHLESS HENTAI! HOW DARE YOU STICK UP FOR THAT WHORE! RANMA NO BAKA!" She drew back and struck Ranma with the mallet sending her flying across the yard , landing near the koi pond. I knew something was wrong, she had deliberately hit Ranma with much less force than she could have. My worst fear came true a moment later as Ranma was hit with cold water. Cold water from a ladle being held by that honorless pig Ryouga.  
  
"I told you I would destroy your happiness Ranma." He said with an evil smirk as he went to Akane and embraced her. Ranma lowered her head taking in everything that had happened. She began to glow a dark red, almost black aura. Ryouga and Akane couldn't resist and continued to taunt Ranma. "You never deserved Akane you jerk. Guess you dad will have to give you Kuno now."  
  
"Oh but Ryouga." Akane said. "Poor RanKO can't go to Kuno. Remember we own her. Her dad sold HER to us." She narrowed her eyes as she looked at Ranma. "Get your things and get out of my life you worthless hentai slut. Lets see if your precious "Ucchan" or the Chinese slut will have you now, because I sure won't." Ranma didn't move, which only made Akane angrier. "I SAID GET OUT YOU PERVERT!" At this point the rage I was feeling took over and before I knew what was happening I was on my feet and slowly making my way over to Akane and the pig with Bonbori drawn. Ranma might not act, but I would. I was about to scream a battle cry and launch an attack when I felt a hand on my arm.  
  
"Don't Shampoo. Please they're not worth it." I could hear the sadness in her voice and it broke my heart. I wanted to do something, but could think of nothing other than ending the lives of the two people who had hurt my beloved. Ranma said nothing as she walked into the Tendo home and gathered what few things she owned and walked out the gate, saying nothing. I narrowed my eyes and looked at Ryouga and Akane.  
  
"Violent girl and Pig boy lucky that Arien no want Shampoo to hurt them. Shampoo not fight you now, but this not over." I could see that they weren't taking my threat seriously, that's what I wanted. After all I had thought that I could just go to great grandmother and ask her to help me get the unlocking kettle that would return Ranma to normal. Those hopes were dashed by the next words that Ryouga spoke.  
  
"I'm quaking Shampoo, oh by the way tell RanKO that the kettle was destroyed." He tossed a cloth sack to my feet, upon opening it I saw the remains of the kettle. I wanted to kill them, but instead I turned and ran. Strangely enough I didn't even feel my injuries I would discover later that they had healed in my rage. I tracked Ranma to her favorite bridge, where I saw her again kneeling under it crying. I cursed Nodoka for getting me to promise not to tell Ranma. Well now her son was gone and honor be damned I needed to tell my beloved what I knew.  
  
I kneeled beside my beloved, and as I had done previously, I embraced her and simply held her as she cried. I didn't have the heart to tell her about the kettle, but it had to be done. I whispered the words as my own tears streamed down my face. I don't know how long we sat there, holding each other but I believe now that it was something we both needed. After we had cried our eyes out we simply sat there holding each other. While we sat there Ranma asked me why I stayed with her, why I didn't just leave? I smiled softly and told her that no matter her form I loved her. She didn't seem to believe me so I considered my options and decided to be bold one more time. I took her face in my hands and kissed her softly on the lips. She seemed surprised at first but when it became apparent I intended nothing else she relaxed and we melted into each other. We slept there, under the bridge, never letting each other go.  
  
As we slept I dreamt of battles fought long ago. Stories from the ancestors of my people, stories of magic and martial arts. I dreamt of two warriors, both women, who fought for all the things true martial artists believe in. These dreams were very vivid and I suspected they had another meaning. However any search for meaning would have to wait. The morning sun woke us and I think for the first time I saw Ranma truly smile at me. Any love between us did not have to be spoken, we had done all the talking we needed to do the previous night. We walked the distance to Nodoka's home. I could tell Ranma was nervous so I took her hand in mine as we walked. She looked over to me and smiled her thanks. The sadness was still in her eyes, and I prayed that someday I could make it all go away.  
  
When we arrived at the home of Nodoka Saotome I was surprised to see her sitting outside her home a backpack readied. She must have noticed our looks of surprise. She soon spoke to explain what was going on.  
  
"Hello my child." She greeted Ranma warmly, embracing her child with all the love a mother can muster. I don't think Ranma noticed his mother wince in pain slightly as they hugged. I did, and if it means what I think it means then Genma will most likely die by the hands of his own child. She explained that Nabiki had called and apparently she had seen everything that had gone on. She was moving out of the Tendo home and in with Ukyo, but to make up for Akane's behavior she had erased all of Ranma's debts and had helped Nodoka begin divorce proceedings. When Ranma asked her why she told her that the reasons weren't important. That it was between the courts and Genma now. She told us that she had made arrangements to move in with her father in Juuban, at their family shrine. Nodoka asked me if I would go with them. I was surprised, when I asked her why me she smiled and told me that I had kept my word and that in her child's time of need it had been me that had been there. Not Ukyo, Kodachi or any of the others. Just me. I smiled and told her that I would gladly go if my beloved would have me. Ranma blushed at this and looked to her mother, who smiled knowingly and nodded.  
  
"Uhm it, it would be great to have you along Shampoo." She smiled at me and I knew my heart was forever hers. On some level I think Ranma knew it too. At any rate as we were leaving I made one final stop at the Neko-Hanten to tell my great grandmother. She wasn't in, which I thought was odd, so I left her a note that said what I was doing. That as an Amazon and a martial artist I would be striking out on my own. Make my own place in the world, along side my beloved. If that meant I had to give up my status then so be it. I would fight by Ranma's side until the end of everything. Somehow I think she would understand. And so, with the sadness of Nerima behind us, my beloved, his mother and I began our journey to Juuban. I wonder if all the stories about the Sailor Senshi are true? From my dreams I think so, but who knows.  
  
From the Journals of Xian Pu Saotome.   
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Dear Diary,  
I can't believe it! Auntie Nodoka is coming to stay! I'm so glad she got out of Nerima. She's bringing my cousin Ranma and her girlfriend Xian Pu with her. I did a fire reading on them that's how I know all about them. "Uncle" has a lot to answer for but that's for a another time. Maybe Usagi can help Ranma with the Neko-Ken? I'll have to ask Ranma if she'd like me to look into it. Anyway Mamo-dork dumped Usagi again, and Minako and Makoto are about to hit their three-month anniversary.   
  
Anyway things are going great here. I can't wait to see cousin Ranma, or maybe I should say Ranko? I'm not really sure yet. I hope I can talk her into training us. That would be great!!! Lol now I'm sounding like Usagi-chan. Oh well now onto the important matter Diary. I have to go and begin Sailor Mars' Operation Ami-chan gets a Bunny!!  
  
Later days  
  
Rei Hino aka Sailor Mars. 


	2. chapter one

Daughter of the Dragon Lines   
Chapter 1: New Beginnings   
  
Hello again. Once again I don't own any of the characters from Sailor Moon or Ranma 1/2 so please don't sue me. As a quick note I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to write me about my story. Whether the comments were good or bad I like getting input form people and I'm glad those of you who enjoyed the story found it pleasant to read. I'll try and make it an entertaining tale for you all.  
  
Authors note the second: Just so everyone knows Shampoo will most likely be talking normally through most of my story and reverting to her past patterns when flustered or upset. I just wanted to show her as being more intelligent than is standard fare in some stories. I hope you all enjoy the story.   
  
As with the prologue, this is a rewrite and revision of the story thus far. I had gotten to thinking about how I had done things and after many emails that said people were confused as to the events thus far, I decided to start over. Do not expect in the way of cannon material here. It's an alternate universe and thus leaves me free to write it, as I need to. There are many girl/girl couples in this tale so if that offends you, then don't read it. If you do read it send me your thoughts. Flames will be laughed at and shared with my army of undead, rabid weasels.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hino Shrine-Juuban, Tokyo Japan.  
  
It had only taken a few hours to get to Juuban from Nerima, and the three women already felt a great weight lifted from their shoulders. They stood before the Hino family shrine atop Cherry Hill. Among the three women the first was the eldest. Her auburn hair cut short, but still looking feminine. She wore a simple traveling kimono and obi, carrying a backpack and a wrapped bundle under one arm. She walked with a small amount of pain but said nothing to the two girls that were with her. The second was a young lady of Chinese descent with long lavender hair, wearing a pink and lavender pantsuit that hugged closely to her form. She carried nothing save a small pack. The third was a girl with blazing red hair, her sapphire eyes haunted by a look of sadness. She wore a red Chinese shirt and black pants and slippers. She carried the largest of the three packs with no difficulty. As they approached the shrine they were silent, until they heard an argument coming from the shrine grounds.  
  
"No arguments Usako now come along!" A masculine voice boomed.  
  
"Let me go Mamoru, you dumped me. Why don't you just get lost!" Another voice screamed.  
  
"Yeah you jerk let Usagi-chan go!" a third female voice added.  
  
"Stay out of this you degenerate." The male voice said again. "You don't have any say in this. I won't have Usako around people like you. Now I said come along Usako!" A cry of pain was heard, most likely coming from "Usako". The red head dropped her pack and was up the stairs before the other women could blink. They exchanged looks and followed as best they could.  
  
"Leave the lady alone jerk." The red head said with barely contained anger. She narrowed her eyes at the man as she sized him up. He was tall, black hair and blue eyes. Had some martial training but obviously treated it like a hobby. He didn't let go as he responded.  
  
"This is none of your concern. Get lost before I make you get lost." He obviously thought this would be enough of a threat to make the red head leave. He seemed surprised when she stepped forward.  
  
"I'm making it my concern. I said let her go now." She watched the man, obviously this Mamoru she had heard the other girl call him wanted her for something and she didn't want to have anything to do with him. He shoved the blonde in his arm roughly to the ground and stepped forward, glaring at the red head.  
  
"There I let her go. Seeing as how you don't seem to know your place I think I'll teach you." The other two women that had been traveling with the red head arrived at this statement but the Chinese girl took the elder aside and saw to the blonde as some other girls rapidly approached.   
  
"No stop her, Mamoru will hurt her." Usagi said. The other girls seemed to agree. The Chinese girl stepped in front of them with her arms spread.  
  
"Don't interfere. My friend can more than take care of herself." She said.  
  
"But Mamoru is a martial artist," a blue haired girl said. "By the looks of your friend she'll be hurt if he fights her." The other girls, one with brown hair and another blonde nodded. The last two stood close to each other in a matter that spoke of their relationship. Shampoo just smiled. A Fifth girl with raven black hair stood off to the side waiting to see the outcome, almost as if she already knew what to expect.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. Why not wait and see?" Shampoo turned her attention back to the confrontation as Nodoka set her pack down, grunting audibly. Ranma kept her attention on the upcoming fight as she stayed in a relaxed stance.  
  
"Last chance little girl, leave or I'll make you leave." Mamoru sank into a fighting stance to emphasize the point. His expression turned angry as the red head laughed at him.  
  
"You certainly welcome to try." She said with a smirk. At this Mamoru decided to teach the little punk respect. He rushed forward trying to end the fight quickly, only to find his target wasn't there anymore. A tap on his back let him know where she was. He swung around trying to catch her in a turning kick, punch combination, again missing badly. He felt a series of taps on his chest and throat and was surprised to see the girl in front of him. As he tried to lung again he suddenly found that his legs and arms no longer worked. He fell to his face, making a most satisfying thump when he hit the ground.  
  
"Gee," the red head said. "You sure did suck. I've fought pandas that were better than you." Rei, Shampoo and Nodoka snickered at this while the other girls looked a little confused. "Now I'm only going to tell you this once." The red head continued as she kicked him over onto his back. "That girl over there said to leave her alone, and that's just what you're going to do. Don't try talking yet, you won't be able to for about an hour. You won't be able to move either by the way. So since you can't leave on your own, allow me to help you on your way." With that Ranma reared back and kicked Mamoru as hard as she could, booting him down the long flight of stairs that led up the hill. The other girls stared in shock as Rei practically tackled the red head laughing.  
  
"Cousin Ranma! It's so good to see you again." The two girls hugged for a moment before Rei went to her Aunt. "Its great to see you too Auntie Nodoka." Rei smiled warmly at her family and turned to Shampoo. "It's a honor to meet you Xian Pu." Shampoo smiled at this and returned the formal bow.  
  
"Its nice to meet you too Hino-san." Rei giggled and hugged her aunt, noticing the look of slight pain in her eyes.  
  
"Auntie Nodoka are you alright?" Ranma was at her mother's side in a flash, causing the other girls to blink at her speed.   
  
"Mom? Are you ok?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Just some back pain dear." Nodoka said. "Nothing to concern yourself over." Ranma narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Mom please let me check it out. Before he left Doc Tofu taught me a few things about first aid." Nodoka sighed and relented, knowing that eventually the truth would come out. Rei and her friends followed Ranma, Nodoka and Shampoo into the guesthouse. Once there Nodoka removed her kimono and turned her back to her son. What the girls saw horrified them. All along Nodoka's back where bruises, deep, almost to the bone; all in the shape of fists and feet. Ranma said nothing as she helped her mother lay down on her stomach.  
  
"Shampoo, could you ask the other to leave? I can't do this with people watching." The Chinese amazon nodded and helped the girls leave, all against their will. Once she was sure they were gone, Ranma began pressing a series of pressure points on her mother's back. Many caused her to cry out in pain, by the time she hit the final set Nodoka was sleeping soundly. Ranma had needed to use the sleeper points to insure that her mother wouldn't move while the pressure points were hit.  
  
Meanwhile, Rei and her friends were livid at what they had seen. Since Shampoo was the first available target they began to ask questions. Questions Shampoo refused to answer stating that it was not her place to say anything. If Ranma wanted them to know, then she would tell them. After an hour, Ranma exited the guesthouse and went back to Shampoo and the others.  
  
"Mom will be ok now Rei-chan." She said. "But the next time I see Oyaji he's a dead man." Seeing the looks on the faces of Rei's friends she decided that certain things needed to be gotten out of the way, and better it be now than later. Rei led the girls to her room so Ranma could begin the introductions.   
  
"Well to start things off my name is Ranma Hino. I no longer use my father's name because the fat panda dishonored it too badly. This is my friend Shampoo." The lavender haired girl smiled at this and moved a little closer to Ranma. "We're both martial artists. Of course I'm the best. My mom's name is Nodoka, we're going to be staying here for a while, at least until mom's divorce goes through." After introducing the girls to Ranma, Usagi decided to break the ice.  
  
"Thank you for helping me Ranma." She smiled and extended her hand. "Hi, like Rei said, I'm Usagi Tsukino. Would you like to be friends?" Ranma's eyes misted over for a moment as she smiled. Sensing the genuine nature of the person in front of her, she took Usagi's hand in her own.  
  
"You know Usagi, I think I would. Its nice to hear someone say that and mean it for once." Shampoo placed her hand on Ranma's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
  
"Excuse me, Ranma?" Ami spoke up. "Could you please tell us what you did to Mamoru?"  
  
"Yeah!" Makoto said. "I've never seen a person move that fast. You were incredible." As the other girls nodded, Rei got up to answer a knock at the door. Ranma was about to explain when a group of four girls entered the room behind Rei.  
  
"Excuse me Ranma, these are some other friends of ours. I think someone must have called them when Mamoru was trying to take Usagi away." Pointing to each one Rei named them off. "This is Haruka Tenoh, Michiru Kaioh, Setsuna Meioh and Hotaru Tomoe." As Setsuna nodded at Rei's introduction she nearly lost her iron control for a moment. She saw the lavender haired girl and thought for a moment her long dead elder sister had returned, but that just couldn't be. After all Xia would have been there to help them fight their enemies. She would have picked on her younger sister as well, but Setsuna really didn't have time to think about that as the red head Rei introduced as Ranma began to speak.  
  
"Hey, any friend of Rei's you know." She extended her hand to Haruka.  
  
"I take it you helped buns head?" Ranma blinked and looked over at Usagi who was fuming. Haruka chuckled. "Sorry Usagi, I won't call you that again. Thanks for helping Usagi." Michiru was about to voice her thanks when Hotaru spoke up.  
  
"Excuse me, Ranma?" Ranma turned and looked down at Hotaru, smiling gently. She felt some connection to the younger girl, but it was something she couldn't place. "I just wanted to say thank you." Ranma was a little surprised when young Hotaru hugged her, but returned it none the less. The other girls all voiced their thanks, and settled back as Makoto decided to ask the question on everyone's minds.  
  
"Ranma, how did you do that? I mean I practice martial arts too, and there's no way I could do what you did." Ranma shrugged.  
  
"What can I say? After ten years of nonstop training, I'm the best. Or at least I thought I was. Look I don't mean to be rude or anything but I'm really tired. Can we maybe talk later?" Shampoo spoke next.  
  
"Yes, we've all had a hard time lately. If you like maybe we could meet with some of you tomorrow? After Ranma tends to her mother." The girls all nodded their agreement and began to leave. After everyone was gone, Usagi turned to Ranma.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you one more time for helping me out. I really hope we can be friends." With that Usagi smiled and left the temple. Ranma thought for a moment.  
  
"You know what Shampoo?"  
  
"What beloved?" Shampoo said, noticing Ranma blush slightly, and smiling.  
  
"I never thought I would be happier to hear those words. I think things are finally going to start looking up for me."   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Atlantis:  
  
In the sunken city of Atlantis a figure dressed in black armor moved through the once proud city. The mystic dome had protected it from the ravages of time and the depths of the sea. He surveyed the empty city and moved on to the palace. Upon entering the thrown room he sat in a throne of onyx and chuckled to himself. Above him hung the royal crest. Three roses entwined around a sword; one black, one blue and one the color of blood. He rose to his feet and drew his sword, holding it aloft.  
  
"The king is dead! LONG LIVE THE KING! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"   
  
Next time: Ranma goes shopping with the girls and goes to her first day of school in Juuban. Cologne comes for her heir and in Nerima a new evil rises from the past. 


	3. Chapter two: Shopping, School and an Old...

Daughter of the Dragonlines chapter two: Shopping, School, and Old Ghouls  
by: John deGraffenreid  
email: kenneday@aol.com and Lordjinnai25@aol.com  
  
Author's Note: Greetings one and all, and welcome to the rewritten Chapter two. I've gotten a lot of positive response on this rewrite and it pleases me to know you think I'm doing a good job. However I would like to take this opportunity to address a few things, for purposes of clarification. First, the question of how Ryouga got so powerful after Ranma's battle with Saffron. Well I can't say anything right now, but that question WILL be addressed in chapter four or five. I haven't really decided which just yet.   
  
Second the question of why Ranma, Shampoo and Nodoka simply left Nerima instead of getting revenge first. Well that one is kind of a tricky question. That kind of emotional devastation can affect people in different ways. I never said that they wouldn't get their payback, but it'll be a couple chapters yet before I handle that.  
  
Thirdly, the question of how Ryouga and Akane got their hands on the Chisuiton and Kaisuifu. That one will be explained fairly soon, possibly during the part where you, the readers, learn how Ryouga gained so much power. Those are really the main issues people have addressed, if you have other questions relay them to me and I'll see if I can answer them without giving the story away.   
  
One other thing, in one of the reviews I got the reviewer seemed to think that Akane and Ryouga's actions would anger Mousse and Cologne. I disagree, with Ranma stuck as a girl he can't marry Shampoo, something that Mousse would be ecstatic about. As far as Cologne goes, well she might be disappointed that Ranma couldn't marry Shampoo, but she would try and use any other means she deemed necessary to get Ranma into her tribe, either that or fall back on the Kiss of Death. Let's not forget how manipulative and dedicated to amazon law Cologne is.  
  
At any rate without further adieu I present chapter two of Daughter of the Dragonlines.   
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Nerima district, Okonomiyaki Ucchan's, 8 am.  
  
Nabiki Tendo sat at her lap top thinking. She couldn't believe her little sister could be so callous and devious. She never would have pegged her for someone capable of hurting another person the way she had hurt Ranma. Though in truth she knew she should have expected it. She had always been a mean and violent girl. Akane the Princess, she to whom everyone bows. Of course in her heart of hearts Nabiki knew that she had real place to say anything. She herself was little better than a pornographer, selling pictures of her sister and Ranma to Kuno and any other pervert able to pay her price. She had set it up so that Ranma and Akane's wedding would be disrupted just to make a few more yen.   
  
She knew that Ranma had no reason to do anything for her. Which was why it surprised her so much when he offered to set her up with someone who had a crush on her. She had been taken aback by this, of all the people she knew that played match-maker, Ranma had never fit into that mold. Of course she tried to back out, after all she had thought that no one knew about her preferences. That had been another shock to the system. Not only had Ranma known, he...she had known who she was crushing on; and managed to set them up on a date that would be uninterrupted. She owed Ranma big time for that one. Since that time she and Ukyo had gotten closer and closer. She had to repay Ranma somehow, make amends for what she had done in the past. So it was that she used her extensive computer skills to hack into her own bank account and transfer a large sum of money to the account of one Ranma Hino. Smiling to herself she walked back up the stairs and into the room of her lover. It was strange how it had worked out, but being free of her old house had led her to a place she could truly call home.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Juuban District, Hino Shrine   
  
The night had passed fitfully for Ranma nightmares plagued her sleep causing her to wake several times during the night. After the third time of waking up in a cold sweat Ranma left her futon and went to check on her mother. The deep bruises that had adorned Nodoka's back had begun to disappear, seeing this Ranma was grateful to Dr. Tofu for teaching her the healing shiatsu points that had aided her mother. Feeling sleep overtaking her again Ranma curled up beside her mother, hoping that her presence would keep the terrors that plagued her mind away for at least a little while.  
  
Shampoo woke as light from the rising sun peeked through the window of the guestroom she was sleeping in. Looking around she saw that Ranma was nowhere to be seen, she rose to see if she could find her. Her search didn't take long. Shampoo made her way to Nodoka's room, quietly opening the door she saw Ranma sleeping soundly beside her mother, for once a look of peace gracing her face instead of the terror that normally came to her in her sleep. Shampoo smiled to herself and she was about to leave and quietly close the door when she heard a voice.  
  
"I know you're there Xian Pu." Nodoka said. "It is good to know that my child has someone in her life that cares so much." Shampoo blushed at the compliment and was about to reply when Ranma woke.  
  
"Thanks mom. Are you feeling better this morning."   
  
"Yes Lady Saotome. Are you feeling better? If not I know of some herbal remedies for pain to aid the pressure points Ranma used last night." Nodoka smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yes actually. I feel better than I have in years."  
  
"Mom, did baka-oyaji do that to you?" Ranma's voice was low, almost a whisper. Shampoo feared another breakdown was eminent and placed her hand on Ranma's shoulder and squeezed it gently. Nodoka sighed, she had known this question was going to come eventually; but she had hoped it wouldn't be so soon.  
  
"Yes Ranma he did." Ranma's expression turned to confusion. How could someone who was that much of a coward, someone who was terrified of the family katana do something like that. "Ranma, before I tell you what happened I want your word you will do nothing until I say you are ready. Will you give me that much?" Ranma's eyes were hard, unshed tears brimming in them. It was a hard thing for her mother to ask, Shampoo understood this. Nodoka was offering to train Ranma in her own Art. Ranma thought for a moment.  
  
"Alright, you have my word mom; but I don't like it." With that the three women sat and Nodoka began to speak unaware that her father was listening in on the conversation.  
  
"Genma is terrified Ranma, however I believe that his greed over powers that fear at times. The reason I was so badly hurt was because I told him I would not allow a marriage between our family and the Tendos. He took it worse than I had thought he would." Nodoka was now openly crying. "I suppose he never did care about me at all." Ranma and Shampoo moved to hug Nodoka, trying to help her through the pain. It was then that Nodoka's father made himself known.  
  
"Welcome home Nochan. I'm glad you finally saw that fat, lazy coward for what he was. You and Ranma and her friend can stay here as long as you want. A fellow we had working here left recently and we have the spare room. Maybe you'll finally agree to teach some martial classes like I've been asking you to do for years." Ranma perked up at this.   
  
"Mom you want to train me don't you?" Nodoka nodded causing Ranma to smile for a moment before it faded. "Thanks mom, I need to do this. Ryouga has to pay for he did to me. As for Akane..." Tears fell down Ranma's face, "I just wish I knew why." Rei knocked on the door and entered. She looked concerned for Ranma and spoke up.  
  
"Aunt Nodoka uhm I was wondering if you had anything planned for today?"   
  
"No Rei, nothing for today. Ranma, Xian Pu and myself need time recover from what happened recently. Why do you ask?" Rei smiled.  
  
"Well I was hoping that you guys would go shopping with me. Ranma needs new clothes for school here." Ranma groaned at this, but knew that maybe now, without the constant interruptions she might finally see what she was capable of in school. She looked over to her mother.  
  
"Mom, I'd like to go with Rei, but I'd love for you and Shampoo to go too." Grandpa Hino knew to get when the getting was good and sneaked out of the room while Rei was talking. Nodoka beamed with happiness and nodded.  
  
"I'd love to go Ranma, let me get cleaned up first though alright. I'm sure we have time." Rei nodded. Shampoo took Ranma's hand and gave it a loving squeeze.  
  
"You did something very good there beloved." She gave Ranma a gentle kiss on the ear, causing Ranma to blush, and Rei to break into giggles.  
  
"Awwww Shampoo you know I'm not ready for that right now. I care about you, I really do but I need to sort things out first ok?" Shampoo nodded, then took on a mischievous gleam in her eyes. Ranma found herself on the floor embraced in a full amazon glomp.  
  
"Shampoo so happy! Arien admit she love Shampoo. You take Shampoo to date now, or maybe make hot monkey love instead?" Ranma's eyes grew to saucer size until she saw Shampoo wiggling her eyebrows at her; she broke into giggles joined by Ranma and Rei, soon escalating to full-blown laughter. Nodoka smiled to herself as she walked to the bathroom. It had been far to long since she had heard Ranma genuinely laugh. Perhaps she would find the healing she needed so desperately now that she was in a better environment.  
  
Meanwhile back in Nerima Cologne fumed to herself. Shampoo had lost, and worse after receiving her cure to her Jusenkyo curse she had betrayed the amazons. This could not be tolerated, if Shampoo could not fulfill the Kiss of Marriage then she would fulfill the Kiss of Death; at least that's what the council would want. Ranma was a nice enough boy, but a male none-the-less. A male that had killed Saffron who, for all intents and purposes, was supposed to be immortal. Cologne sighed; there was really no other way. She could no more order Shampoo to kill Ranma than she could do the deed herself. However whatever she did, both Ranma and Shampoo needed to believe that it was real. She smiled to herself, it would be real. There was really no other choice. Shampoo would be banished from the tribe, and forever marked as traitor. That meant she could never return home, but it was a price worth her great-granddaughter's life. She grew angrier with each passing moment, it had only been a day and already what Akane and Ryouga had done to Ranma was public knowledge.   
  
She had no idea how the pig had gotten to be so powerful but she had a bad feeling about it. After the Saffron incident they had spent time recuperating in the amazon village. Ryouga had disappeared rather conveniently, just after Ranma regained consciousness. During that time Elder Sea Zhin had disappeared as well, Cologne had never really trusted that one. She was always plotting something, all of the Elders were actually. It was one of the many reasons she had been glad to come to Japan. Of course Shampoo's curse had been completely staged, a fact that not even Shampoo knew. Sighing heavily Cologne hopped to her room to think about things. She went over the facts as she knew them.   
  
First, Ryouga revised the breaking point technique by combining it with the Shi shi hokodan, something that she had only thought Ranma capable of. Secondly, Ryouga had gotten far faster than he was ever known to be. Third, Akane had stolen the Nanichuan water and used it on Ryouga, meaning she had known about his curse yet didn't care about it. Fourth, somehow Ryouga had managed to get his hands on both the Kaisuifu kettle and the Chisuiton ladle. Both powerful Musk artifacts that would never leave their kingdom without Herb's knowledge or consent. Which meant that Ryouga had probably stumbled into their vault and taken them, knowing his unusual cursed sense of direction would get him far away before anyone knew what was going on. Fifth, Ryouga had used the ladle on Ranma and destroyed the kettle in front of hi.her. Sixth, Ryouga could only have gotten those items while the Musk where too busy celebrating Saffron's defeat. Seventh, the only person who could have taught Ryouga and made him so strong so quickly were herself, Happosai and Sea Zhin. Conclusion-Since neither Happy nor myself wanted Ranma to suffer, it wasn't one of us who trained the pig. Therefore it follows that, that old Harpy Sea Zhin must have trained Ryouga using the forbidden techniques.  
  
Cologne banged her head on the table on her staff, bemoaning the stupidity of it all. That old fool had endangered the whole tribe with her stupidity. Ranma had done what all the elders of Joketsuzoku couldn't have done. She defeated Saffron, no not just defeated. Killed, in an incredibly brutal fashion. Now Cologne was worried. Sea Zhin had always hated Shampoo for the way she had rejected Mousse. It appeared as though Sea Zhin would finally get her wish. If Shampoo could not return to the village then Cologne would not return either. She stopped in her thoughts as something suddenly occurred to her. Mousse was nowhere to be seen. This did not bode well; she hopped to the storage room where she kept Mousse at night. Something she found to be a distasteful necessity to protect Shampoo from the blind boy in case he got to feeling amorous at night. Once in the room she saw that his things were gone. A note was left scrawled on the wall.  
  
"Old Ghoul.  
I'm going to Juuban to find that worthless whore you call your granddaughter. She rejects me and my bloodline for another woman. That is unacceptable. She WILL comply with what I want; I've endured your humiliations long enough old hag. If she thinks she can reject me she has another thing coming. I have the support of my grandmother in this mummy. If you interfere I will see you and your bloodline banished from the tribe forever.  
I hate you  
Mu Tsu"  
  
  
Cologne's eyes narrowed in rage. The blind fool was walking into a situation where he might get himself killed. There was no choice now, Shampoo had to be banished and stricken from the tribal records. It was the only way for her to survive; she spun around suddenly, sensing another presence behind her.  
  
"YOU!" she yelled. "What do you want you old pervert?"  
  
"Now Kochan." Happosai said as he stepped out of the shadows.   
  
"Don't you Kochan me namagomi. I should beat you senseless for the things you've done. I know you didn't train the pig Happy; but why didn't you intervene?"  
  
"You know I never get involved if I can avoid it Kochan. Besides it was for the best, you should have sensed it yourself you know."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The Fist of Artemis of course. Ranma was trained in it." Cologne's eyes went wide at this.  
  
"What?! But how is that possible? Ranma is a boy! Men CAN'T learn that technique."  
  
"True they can't, didn't you ever wonder just WHY I could absorb chi from Ranma? Even in female form, if Ranma were mentally and spiritually masculine his chi would have killed me. Think about it Kochan." Cologne thought for a moment and came to the conclusion Happosai was alluding to.  
  
"Then that means that all this time, Ranma has been a woman at heart? But when did this start?"  
  
"I don't know Kochan, but it most likely started well before his plunge at Jusenkyo. I can tell you that he learned the Fist of Artemis after he took the fall, and in all likelihood it was that which initiated the final change." Cologne nodded and thought back on her life and remembered the old prophecies.  
  
"Happy, you do realize what this means don't you? It means the enemy is coming again." Happosai grinned at turned to Cologne.  
  
"Why yes I suppose it does doesn't it." He said with a knowing smirk.  
  
"Happy what aren't you telling me?" Cologne asked as she narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Ah my dear Kochan, now THAT is a secret!" he said waving a finger and winking at her. He then stepped into the shadows and disappeared. Cologne shook her head and rubbed her temples.  
  
"Stupid namagomi." She said with a trace of softness. She then hopped out of the storage room and prepared to make a quick journey to Juuban. She could only hope that no one could detect the magic she would have to use to get there in time. After all it would hard to explain how she knew something that was supposedly lost thousands of years ago.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Back in Nerima Ranma, his mother, Shampoo, Rei, and Usagi, who had called to see what was going on and jumped at the chance to help her new friend, were going to the local mall. After all what better place to get Ranma a new wardrobe. Ranma, of course, protested at having to wear a skirt, but was cowed by a look from her mother.  
  
"Don't worry Ranma," Usagi said. "By the time we're done no guy at Juuban will be able to resist you."  
  
"ACK! No thank you." Ranma said. "That kind of attention I can do without thank you." The other girls giggled, bringing a smile to Ranma's face. "Thanks anyway Usagi, but I'm really not interested in attention from them." Ranma smirked, planning some payback on Shampoo for teasing her earlier. She clutched Shampoo's arm and kicked in her uber-kawai look. "Why would I want them when I have my sweet Shamchan!" Shampoo blushed beat red and stammered as Ranma began to laugh. Nodoka smiled to herself and ignored the stared from passing customers. She was glad her child was laughing, it was a sign that she wasn't letting herself think of the events of two days ago. She would have to deal with them eventually but now wasn't the time.  
  
Ranma was confused, and was trying to not let it show. She had been betrayed by someone that she had thought that she loved, and by someone she had considered a good rival. How could she now feel so comfortable and happy? Ranma decided not to think about it for a while. Instead she would try and have a good time with her cousin Rei, her mom, Shampoo and Usagi. Over the course of the day they went to numerous stores buying all the necessities. Nodoka noticed a rather substantial amount of money that hod not been in her account previously. Ranma figured that it had been Nabiki who put the money there and sent a silent thanks to Kami-sama that she was finally moving beyond the Ice-Queen persona that she had enveloped herself in for so long. After trying on numerous dresses and skirts, much to Ranma's frustration, she was allowed to get some slacks and blouses. Of course Nodoka didn't stop there, much to the other girls' delight she took Ranma to a hairdresser where her hair was taken out of its traditional pigtail and styled for its length. Ranma was annoyed when her mother paid for a make-up application, but relented when she saw how much it meant to her. After a stop at Juuban High School to register they were on their way back to the Hino Shrine when the inevitable happened.  
  
"SHAMPOO!" a male voice bellowed. Shampoo cringed and fell into a fighting stance, Ranma did the same. Nodoka shook her head and motioned for Usagi and Rei to stand clear of what was to come. A man dressed in white robes with long black hair and thick glasses appeared, leaping down from a building. "There you are. Shampoo you are coming with me. You are mine now drop this foolishness and come along."  
  
"Stupid Mousse!" Shampoo said. "I am going nowhere with you. I am staying here with Ranma!" Ranma blinked at this and smiled. She was about to speak when Mousse interrupted.  
  
"You would reject me for another woman? You worthless whore!" Mousse flew into a rage and launched into an attack sending chains hurtling toward Shampoo, trying to envelop her in them. He was stopped by a flying kick from Ranma, followed by a leap attack from Shampoo, using her bonbori. He stood shakily to his feet. "Stay out this Saotome you wretch!" Mousse was silenced by a katana being held to his throat. Ranma and Shampoo blinked, they hadn't even seen Nodoka move, yet there she was holding her family sword to Mousse's jugular vein.  
  
"You will not speak to my son that way gaijin. You have no honor attacking us in such a fashion. You will leave or I will end this now." Mousse narrowed his eyes in anger but said nothing. Ranma stepped forward.  
  
"Whoa mom that was incredible!" Nodoka smiled.  
  
"Hino/Ikari School of Anything Goes sword style. I had to do something while you and your father were gone. I'll be teaching you when we get settled in." Ranma smiled then spoke again.  
  
"Mom, Mousse is an idiot but don't kill him. Just tell him to leave. We'll know to keep an eye out for him now." Nodoka was about to ask why Ranma wanted to handle things this way when a staff knocked her sword out of the way and struck the back of her head.   
  
"Cologne." Ranma said, her voice growing hard.  
  
"Yes Ranma. Now Shampoo I'm sorry but I have to do this, you did break our laws after all." Cologne launched into her plan, attacking her granddaughter sent Ranma into action. Before Cologne knew what was happening Ranma was between her and Shampoo and caught her staff.  
  
"Old Ghoul I suggest you leave."  
  
"As you wish Ranma, I rather doubt I could defeat the one who killed the Phoenix King after all. But know this, if you or Shampoo should ever return to China, I will kill you both. Come along Mousse no need to pursue these outsiders." Shampoo fell to her knees, she knew she would be outcast for her actions but hearing her great-grandmother say the words were harder on her than she had thought they would be. Mousse glared at Ranma trying to comfort Shampoo. All the times Shampoo rejected him came flaring back to memory. He stepped forward and spit on her.  
  
"You whore! I could have given you everything. But no you rejected me for another. How dare you do that to me you worthless slut!" Cologne was about to act when Mousse went flying past her, crashing into a lightpole. She turned to see Ranma, her foot extended and coming down from a kick.  
  
"Old Ghoul, I suggest you take him and leave. Never bother us again. If you or any amazon comes after us what I did to Saffron will look like a papercut compared to what I will do to your people. Do we understand each other?" Cologne felt fear for a moment. This was the warrior that Happy had spoken of so long ago. She nodded her understanding, gather an unconscious Mousse and left. She could only hope that Shampoo would forgive her for what she had needed to do. Usagi and Rei were at their friends' side in moments. Seeing Usagi tending to Ranma and Shampoo, Rei went to help Nodoka get up as she began to stir.  
  
"Ranma are you ok?" Usagi asked, concern evident in her voice. Ranma looked to her and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I think we'll be ok. Shampoo will you be alright? I know this was hard for you." Shampoo looked up at Ranma and smiled through her tears.  
  
"Yes I'll be alright Ranma. I'm with you, as long as I have that then I have the world." Ranma blushed at this and hugged her friend, letting their tears mingle again.  
  
"As sweet as this is I think we need to get home." Rei said as Nodoka leaned against a wall for support.  
  
"I believe you are correct Rei. Let us go home." Nodoka said. With that she kneeled down and picked up the family katana, sheathing it and picking up her bundles. Each of the other girls picked up their own things and continued back to the shrine.  
  
The next morning found Shampoo and an annoyed Ranma preparing for their first day at a new school. Ranma, having to actually wear a uniform was doubly irritated that it had to be a girl's uniform. She sighed in resignation and got dressed with Shampoo, trying not to look at her naked body. She really didn't need a nosebleed this early in the morning. Rei walked them to school with her friends, and much to her surprise, Ranma felt like she belonged. Maybe it was the blonde girl Usagi, but something about this group made her feel like she finally had some friends in the world.  
  
As it turned out, mostly due to the idiot principal of Furinkan High, Ranma's school records for that institution of insanity, were missing. Meaning Ranma had to start high school over again. This bothered her, but then she realized that as much as she hated school, this would be her chance to make up for her horrible grades. It was something she could do to start moving away from the "dumb jock" image that had haunted her for a time. The day passed without incident, except for the few times she had needed to stop people from asking her irritating personal questions. The girl Makoto seemed especially pleased at her chosen method of pervert dissuasion. All in all it was a good day, and Ranma was starting to realize that maybe, just maybe being a girl wasn't so bad after all.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
That night in Nerima, a shadow passed over the Kuno mansion. A figure in black armor walked through the halls as if searching for something. He stopped at two rooms and cast a spell that transported their occupants to Atlantis. A simple incantation later and he was home himself. He took the unconscious boy and girl and placed them inside a pair of pod like chambers. The pods glowed with and eerie blue light as power coursed into them. The figure sat back down upon his ebony throne and chuckled to himself. Soon his brother and sister would awaken and then the world would learn who truly ruled the world. His only obstacles after all were the Sailor Senshi, and with what he knew, they would be no real threat at all.  
  
  
To be continued........  
  
Next time: Ranma begins to dream of the past and the secret of the Fist of Artemis is revealed. An enemy attacks and new allies are born.  



	4. Chapter Three: Awakenings. Revelations a...

Daughter of the Dragonlines Chapter three: Dreams, Revelations and Warriors Reborn  
By: John deGraffenreid  
  
Author's note: Well here we are ladies and gentleman, chapter three of the revised Daughter of the Dragonlines. I've gotten a lot of positive response on this story, and it's very encouraging. The same disclaimer applies here as elsewhere. I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Sailor Moon. So please don't sue me ok? If you have a problem with shoujo-ai then move on. If you like Akane or Ryouga then this story isn't for you. If you feel like writing me, please do. Flames will be shared with my army of undead rabid weasels.  
  
A note about the guys in this story. I've gotten a couple of reviews asking if I had something against guys based on the way Ryouga, Mousse and Mamoru have acted so far. I have some very valid reasons for this. For starters both Ryouga and Mousse hate Ranma. They'd like nothing better than to see him suffer for any imagined slight against them. Secondly if anyone thinks that Mousse doesn't really see Shampoo the way I portrayed then that's your right. However it's been my experience that when someone obsesses over another person and gets rejected; they tend to become hostile in the extreme. I realize that there a lot of OOC issues here but I've said from the start that there would be.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
It was night in Tokyo, and peace settled over the land, well except in the cities of Juuban and Nerima. In Juuban a young redhead by the name of Ranma Hino was tossing in her sleep. The atrocities that her father put her through coming back to haunt her when she couldn't fight them off. She was in the pit again; it was always the pit. The glowing eyes and demonic yowling scaring her witless. She felt the claws as they sunk into her child like flesh. There was no way to get out, she screamed for her father to let her go. She hurt; the cats were going to kill her. A stern voice came from outside the pit.  
  
"Foolish boy, stop whining like a pathetic little girl. This technique will make you invincible; sure you might die; but that's a risk I'm willing to take. Now hurry up and learn the Neko-ken and show me you're worth training." It was always the same speech. It was burned into her memory, and it was a debt that was long overdue in being paid. For now, however, the terror was upon her. There was no way out, the hissing and yowling grew more and more demonic in nature until she could hear nothing more. She cried out again, hoping against hope that someone would finally rescue her from this hell. She was about to curl into a ball and succumb to the terror when she heard another voice.  
  
"Shhhh my child, its all right. I'm here now, no harm shall come to you." She knew the voice; it had spoken to her before. Since before Jusenkyo she had heard the voice. It was soft and feminine, comforting her in the dark times before she could trounce her lazy, panda man father. She felt arms envelop her and untie her arms and legs. The cat/demons stopped and bowed before this person, who for the first time ever was making herself known. Ranma turned and looked upon the face of her savior, seeing an older version of herself.  
  
She was tall, about 6' actually, with long flowing red hair. Her blue/green eyes flashed with inner fire. All in all she had the look of a hunter, one who commanded respect. She wore hunter's leathers and carried no weapon. She smiled at Ranma and extended her hand.  
  
"Hello Ranma." She said, "Its nice to finally meet you face to face."  
  
"Who, who are you?" the newcomer smiled sadly and shook her head.  
  
"Ranma, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but I'm you. Well a part of you anyway."  
  
"No way I'm a, a gu...." Ranma tried to assert her identity but found in difficult for some reason.  
  
"Ah ah Ranma. You can't lie here, least of all to your self. You know you were never happy with that "Man Above Men" crap. Besides you should have expected me sooner. Guess all that malleting slowed me down a bit."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ranma was looking confused now. "I don't remember anyone telling me I was gonna turn into a girl." As she finished Ranma suddenly remembered the old warrior woman that had trained him just after Jusenkyo.  
  
"I see you remember now." The image said. "I'm sorry Ranma." Ranma shrugged and chuckled to herself.  
  
"Not your fault. I should have known this was going to happen. Why can't I ever catch a break?"  
  
"Actually Ranma this is for the best."  
  
"How can you say that?" Ranma nearly yelled. "I was raised a boy!"  
  
"And you hated every minute of it didn't you?" Seeing Ranma lower her eyes and nod the woman continued. "Ranma that technique you learned, the Fist of Artemis, was never meant for men to learn."  
  
"Then why?" Ranma yelled. "Why is it me? Why is it me that always gets stuck with these things?"  
  
"Because your father is an idiot." The woman said. "He was told that boys couldn't learn the Fist of Artemis. Only women who had been forcefully put through the Neko-ken could learn it." Ranma perked up at this. "I see you're beginning to remember. That's good. Your father, not really believing that there was anything that men couldn't do better than women used your curse to try and get a technique he had no business trying for in the first place. You see the Fist of Artemis is supposed to merge with the Neko-ken so that the victim's fear of cats is removed."  
  
"Then why am I still afraid of them?"  
  
"That's where things get complicated." The woman said. "You see, it has been happening, albeit very slowly. Every time you changed, or were locked into this form it happened a little bit at a time. Eventually you would have started to gain a female perspective on things. Your preferences wouldn't have changed, so don't worry about that; but you would no longer consider yourself to be a man."  
  
"Is there anyway to stop it?" Ranma asked.  
  
"No Ranma, I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do." Ranma shook her head,  
  
"Don't. It wasn't your fault. It was panda no baka. I really should have seen something like this coming. It is fairly typical for my life. Could you at least tell me your name? I feel a little weird talking to you and not knowing."  
  
"My name in Anasazi. I was a warrior a long, long time ago. Thank you for accepting what you're becoming Ranma. There are more revelations in store for you this night. We'll talk more when everything is revealed." With that Anasazi faded away and Ranma's mind was assaulted by images of another life.  
  
FLASH!  
  
She is a small child being held by her mother. A woman of exceptional beauty, with long, flowing blonde hair; dressed in a pink (blech) dress and white cape and boots. Her father stands to the side, his blazing red hair and fiery eyes belying the power that flowed through his veins. Others stand around them but are obscured by shadows.  
  
FLASH!  
  
She is a young girl, learning the martial arts from a black haired woman dressed in a white sorcerer's outfit. To the side stands a blue skinned man wearing a similar outfit, carrying a sword at his side. She is happy that they'll be visiting new training grounds.   
  
FLASH!  
She is wearing the armor her grandmother had forged for her. The talismans within it augmenting her already formidable chi reserves and manipulating abilities. She is standing with her family in front of a king and queen. They look decidedly unhappy about something. The next thing she knows, her family is being sent away, something about being traitors to the earth sovereign. It was only her own connection to the dragonlines themselves that had kept them from trying to kill her family.  
  
FLASH!  
  
She is standing before a beautiful queen with long, flowing white hair tied into two odongoes and ponytails. Her aura projects kindness and tranquility. For the first time in a long time it appears as though she has a friend. Around the queen are her daughter and the Sailor Senshi. One in particular catcher her eye. She has lavender hair, also with two odongoes tied into it. Her uniform is black where the others' is white; with a dark purple skirt and boots and a platinum tiara with a black stone in the center.  
  
FLASH!  
  
She and Charon are training the Senshi to be better fighters. Saturn in particular has grown close to the lovers and adopted them as her sisters.   
  
FLASH!  
  
The kingdom is falling and Charon must go to fight alongside her queen. She nods as she kisses her lover farewell, hoping against hope that the battle will end well.  
  
FLASH!  
  
She stands alone on a cliff overlooking a series of pools in China. Her enemy's generals have caught up to her. She is badly wounded and out numbered. With her reserves finally depleted and her lover dead she smirks at her attackers preparing for one final battle. It is mercifully short as a rumbling rocks the land causing her to fall into one of the pools and......  
  
Ranma found herself back where she had started, the strange woman looking sadly into her eyes. She moved closer to her as she began to talk.  
  
"I'm sorry Ranma. I wish I could have come right out and told you." Anasazi said.  
  
"Told me what? That I'm a reincarnated warrior from some time in the past?" Ranma said. "Don't worry about it. I don't like it but there's nothing I can really do about it." Anasazi nodded and held out a dragon shaped medallion.   
  
"Here Ranma. This is for you, our power is going to be needed again. Will you accept this responsibility?" Ranma sighed and nodded.  
  
"I've never backed down from a fight in my life. Besides it's the duty of a Martial Artist to protect those that can't protect themselves." Anasazi smiled.  
  
"Thank you Ranma. I'm sorry that it had to come to this; but you won't be alone in this fight. The Sailor Senshi will there to help you as will one other." Ranma thought for a moment.  
  
"You mean Charon?" Again Anasazi nodded. "She looks really familiar but I just can't seem to place it." At this another voice made itself known.  
  
"I'm hurt beloved. Imagine not remembering the identity of your soul mate." Ranma turned to see Shampoo stepping out of the shadows. "I should be very upset with you, but I'm not." She smiled at Ranma causing her to blink before speaking.  
  
"Shampoo? I mean Xia-chan? Oh oh Kami-sama! I remember everything." Anasazi smiled. Ranma turned back to her. "I accept this responsibility Anasazi. Its time I faced my destiny as the martial artist I was born to be." Anasazi nodded and slowly faded away as she merged with Ranma's dream self. Ranma felt the flood of memories return at full strength, more intense than the images that had flashed across her mind. The shock of all those memories returning all at once woke Ranma with a start, next to her Shampoo awoke as well.   
  
"Shampoo, did you have the same dream I did?" Ranma asked hesitantly.  
  
"Hai. That I did Ranma. What do you think we should do?" Ranma smirked; it was reminiscent of her old trademark smirk. The one she always got when she was about to learn a new technique.  
  
"Well I think we ought to head to the park to try out these new abilities. Since its night we have the best time to do this with out being seen." Shampoo nodded and stood to get dressed; Ranma did the same and was naked before she realized that she was in the same room as another girl, who was also nude. Ranma turned beat red and turned around quickly, closing her eyes.  
  
"I didn't see anything!" Shampoo giggled and embraced Ranma from behind.  
  
"Ranma, I love you dearly, but it's ok for you to see me naked. After all you saw me plenty of times in my old life." Shampoo kissed Ranma's neck and went back to dressing as Ranma calmed down and did the same. In moments the two were roof hopping their way to the park. As they left a disgruntled Rei glared at their retreating forms.  
  
"It's about bloody time those two woke up. Now maybe I can get some sleep." With that Rei turned to go back to bed when the Senshi alarm went off on her watch. Whimpering quietly she answered the alarm only to hear Makoto yelling for the others to come the park. She and Minako had been attacked by a youma while on their way home from a movie.  
  
At the park Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter found themselves in a bad situation. Makoto had just called for help when the youma had intensified its attacks. It was a reptilian type creature wearing a modified version of samurai armor. It laughed off the Senshi's attacks as it effortlessly threw the two girls into a nearby tree. As it was about to attack again, Ranma and Shampoo arrived and hid in the shadows. Nodding to each other they knew what had to be done. Taking the dragon amulet from around her neck Ranma held it in the air, like it was second nature to her. Shampoo did the same with a black henshin crystal wand that she took from a sub space pocket. The words came back to them as if they had spoken them the day before.  
  
"ANCIENT DRAGONS OF THE TERRA EMPOWER ME WITH THE STRENGTH OF AGES!"  
  
"CHARON CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"  
  
After their transformations were complete Shampoo stood wearing a black fuku and gloves with a dark purple skirt, boots, platinum tiara with a black stone in the center and a dark purple ribbon over her skirt. Ranma stood in green armored boots, breastplate, backplate, and bracers. A circlet of jade adorned her brow, pauldrons covered her shoulders and a red cape flapped in the breeze. They nodded to each other and launched into action.  
  
Venus and Jupiter readied themselves for the attack they knew would kill them. They were only happy that they had found each other when they did. At least this way they could die happy. The youma snarled at them and raised its katana for the killing blow when something unexpected happened.  
  
"Shadow Wall!" a cry came from nowhere as a wall of darkness surrounded the wounded Senshi and a woman with lavender hair stepped from the shadows wearing a black and purple version of their own uniform. "Don't worry." She said. You'll be alright now that Sailor Charon and Anasazi are here." They could only nod at Charon as another figure made itself known as the youma bellowed in frustration.  
  
"Creature of darkness, you have two options. Leave here and live another day; or stay and die where you stand." The creature chuckled for a moment before speaking.  
  
"My master has ordered the deaths of these two and their friends. I WILL kill them and drink their blood from their severed heads. Face me if you will warrior, I will grant you a quick death for your bravado." With that Ranma stepped from the shadows in her new armored form. Venus and Jupiter were baffled, they had never heard of this warrior. She was no match for that creature if the Sailor Senshi couldn't take it. They tried to get up but were unable to, due to the wounds they had already received. Charon shook her head.  
  
"It's going to be alright. Just watch and enjoy the show." The two Sailors were confused. Right up until Anasazi launched into her attack. She struck like lightning, the youma was clearly fighting at its top form; Anasazi however was blocking each attack effortlessly.  
  
"If that's the best you can do I'll just end this fight here and now." She said with deadly calm. Leaping backwards a bit she raised her arms toward the youma. "Farewell monster. Your master will be joining you shortly. Dragon Beam!" As she called out her attack an intense beam of energy gathered between her outstretched hands and erupted at the youma; burning it to a cinder. Just as the youma was disintegrated the other Sailors arrived. They were on the defensive until Venus and Jupiter told them what happened. Sailor Moon was the first to step forward.  
  
"Thank you for helping our friends. Please tell us who you are." Anasazi/Ranma smiled.  
  
"We will tell you, just not tonight Princess. If you need to know about us ask Rei she'll be able to tell you everything you need to know. Charon, its time we left." Shampoo nodded and the two warriors stepped into the shadows, disappearing completely. Usagi turned to ask Rei what the new comer had meant by what she had said when she saw everyone looking at Pluto. She turned to the eternally stoic Senshi of Time only to see tears in her eyes and a single word escape her mouth.  
  
"Onee-chan."  
  
To be continued......  
  
Next time: Its time for family reunions and the past to be revealed and the enemy attacks again. Training begins and Luna has a fit about the new warriors.  
  
One last note I do know how the Japanese system works for entering high school but I just didn't want to deal with it. Purists please forgive it, but I'm just lazy like that. Ja ne all. 


End file.
